Global Marijuana March
GlobalMarijuanaMarch.org. See also the GMM Wikipedia page. The main wiki page is at Global Marijuana March. Introduction. Over 472 different cities from 52 different nations have signed up since 1999. Mirror links for source list: http://www.angelfire.com/rnb/y/mmmall.htm http://corporatism.tripod.com/mmmall.htm The Global Marijuana March (GMM) is also known as the Million Marijuana March (MMM). GMM events worldwide are held the first Saturday in May, or thereabouts. 232 cities signed up in 2007. See the main Global Marijuana March wiki page for links to yearly city lists, reports, photos, videos, press, media, etc.. Nations. The 53 nations listed below are in alphabetical order. Argentina. Australia. Austria. Belarus. Belgium. Bermuda. Brazil. Bulgaria. Canada. Cape Verde. Chile. Colombia. Croatia. Cyprus. Czech Republic. Denmark. Euskal Herria. Finland. France. Germany. Greece. Hungary. Iceland. Ireland. Israel. Italy. Jamaica. Japan. Lithuania. Luxembourg. Mexico. Netherlands. New Zealand. Norway. Peru. Poland. Portugal. Puerto Rico. Romania. Russia. Serbia Slovakia. Slovenia. South Africa. Spain. Sweden. Switzerland. UK. Ukraine. Uruguay. USA. Venezuela. Vietnam. City list by region. The 472 cities listed below are in alphabetical order in each region. Africa. 3 cities from 1 nation: South Africa. Cape Town, South Africa. Durban, South Africa. Johannesburg, South Africa. Asia. 8 cities from 3 nations: Israel. Japan. Vietnam. Eilat, Israel. Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam. Jerusalem, Israel. Nagaoka, Japan. Osaka, Japan. Sapporo, Japan. Tel Aviv, Israel. Tokyo, Japan. Russia. 15 cities. Bryansk, Russia. Chelyabinsk, Russia. Chernovtsy, Russia. Izhevsk, Russia. Kaliningrad, Russia. Kaluga, Russia. Moscow, Russia. Novosibirsk, Russia. Orel, Russia. Orensburg, Russia. Samara, Russia. St. Petersburg, Russia. Tula, Russia. Vladivostok, Russia. Volgograd, Russia. Europe. 133 cities from 31 nations: Austria. Belarus. Belgium. Bulgaria. Croatia. Cyprus. Czech Republic. Denmark. Euskal Herria. Finland. France. Germany. Greece. Hungary. Ireland. Italy. Lithuania. Luxembourg. Netherlands. Norway. Poland. Portugal. Romania. Serbia. Slovakia. Slovenia. Spain. Sweden. Switzerland. UK. Ukraine. Alicante, Spain. Amsterdam, Netherlands. Antwerp, Belgium. Athens, Greece. Barcelona, Spain. Basel, Switzerland. Bedous, France. Belgrade, Serbia. Bergen, Norway. Berlin, Germany. Bern, Switzerland. Biel/Bienne, Switzerland. Bilbao, Spain. Birmingham, England, UK. Bologna, Italy. Bratislava, Slovakia. Braunschweig, Germany. Bremen, Germany. Bristol, England, UK. Brno, Czech Republic. Brussels, Belgium. Bucharest, Romania. Budapest, Hungary. Castries, France. Chalon-sur-Saône, France. Christiania, Denmark. Cologne, Germany. Copenhagen, Denmark. Cork City, Ireland. Darmstadt, Germany. Debrecen, Hungary. Dessau, Germany. Dublin, Ireland. Duesseldorf, Germany. Duisburg, Germany. Edinburgh, Scotland, UK. Ellwangen, Germany. Enschede, Netherlands. Feldkirch, Austria. Flensburg, Germany. Frankenthal, Germany. Frankfurt, Germany. Freiburg, Germany. Geneva, Switzerland. Hamburg, Germany. Helsinki, Finland. Hull, England, UK. Innsbruck, Austria. Jyväskylä, Finland. Kiev, Ukraine. Krakow, Poland. Kristiansand, Norway. Kuopio, Finland. La Laguna, Spain. Las Palmas, Spain. Lausanne, Switzerland. Lauterbach, Germany. Leipzig, Germany. Leon, Spain. Lille, France. Limburg, Germany. Lisbon, Portugal. Liverpool, England, UK. Ljubljana, Slovenia. Locarno, Switzerland. London, England, UK. Lugano, Switzerland. Luxembourg, Luxembourg. Luzern, Switzerland. Lyon, France. Madrid, Spain. Malaga, Spain. Manchester, England, UK. Marburg, Germany. Maribor, Slovenia. Marseille, France. Middlesbrough, UK. Minsk, Belarus. Montpellier, France. Munich, Germany. Nancy, France. Nantes, France. Nicosia, Cyprus. Nuernberg, Germany. Nyíregyháza, Hungary. Oberwart, Austria. Odessa, Ukraine. Oslo, Norway. Oulu, Finland. Paris, France. Pécs, Hungary. Pietarsaari, Finland. Pilsen (or Plzen), Czech Republic. Pordenone, Italy. Porto, Portugal. Potsdam, Germany. Poznan, Poland. Prague, Czech Republic. Puerto del Rosario, Spain. Recklinghausen, Germany. Rennes, France. Rome, Italy. Rostock, Germany. Rotterdam, Netherlands. Sion, Switzerland. Sofia, Bulgaria. Soltau, Germany. St. Gallen, Switzerland. Stafford, England, UK. Stavanger, Norway. Stockholm, Sweden. Strasbourg, France. Stuttgart, Germany. Szeged, Hungary. Szombathely, Hungary. Tampere, Finland. The Hague, Netherlands. Trier, Germany. Tromsoe, Norway. Trondheim, Norway. Turku, Finland. Utrecht, Netherlands. Vienna, Austria. Viernheim (Südhessen), Germany. Vigo, Spain. Vilnius, Lithuania. Vitoria, Gasteiz, Euskal Herria, Spain. Warsaw, Poland. Winterthur, Switzerland. Wolfenbuttel, Germany. Zagreb, Croatia. Zaragoza, Spain. Zurich, Switzerland. Oceania. 13 cities from 2 nations: Australia. New Zealand. Adelaide, Australia. Auckland, New Zealand. Canberra, Australia. Christchurch, New Zealand. Darwin, Northern Territory, Australia. Dunedin, New Zealand. Hamilton, New Zealand. Levin, New Zealand. Melbourne, Australia. Motueka, New Zealand. Napier, New Zealand. Nimbin, New South Wales, Australia. Wellington, New Zealand. Other islands. 7 cities from 5 nations: Bermuda. Cape Verde. Iceland. Jamaica. Puerto Rico. Bermuda, Bermuda. Hamilton, Bermuda. Kingston, Jamaica. Mindelo, Cape Verde. Reykjavik, Iceland. San Juan, Puerto Rico. Vega Alta, Puerto Rico. South and Central America 24 cities from 8 nations: Argentina. Brazil. Chile. Colombia. Mexico. Peru. Uruguay. Venezuela. Belo Horizonte, Brazil. Brasilia, Brazil. Buenos Aires, Argentina. Cali, Colombia. Caracas, Venezuela. Comodoro Rivadavia, Argentina. Concepción, Chile. Cordoba, Argentina. Curitiba, Brazil. El Bolsón, Argentina. Florianopoles, Brazil. Leon, Mexico. Lima, Peru. Maracaibo, Venezuela. Mexico City, Mexico. Montevideo, Uruguay. Porto Alegre, Rio Grande do Sul, Brazil. Recife, Pernambuco, Brazil. Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Rosario, Argentina. Salvador, Brazil. Santiago, Chile. Santos, Brazil. Sao Paulo, Brazil. Canada. 28 cities from 8 provinces: Alberta, British Columbia, Manitoba, Nova Scotia, Ontario, Prince Edward Island, Quebec, Saskatchewan. Abbotsford, British Columbia, Canada. Acton, Ontario, Canada. Athabasca, Alberta, Canada. Brantford, Ontario, Canada. Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Castlegar, British Columbia, Canada. Dauphin, Manitoba, Canada. Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. Grand Forks, British Columbia, Canada. Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. Hearst, Ontario, Canada. Kelowna, British Columbia, Canada. Ladysmith, British Columbia, Canada. Lethbridge, Alberta, Canada. Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Nanaimo, British Columbia, Canada. Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. PEI (Prince Edward Island), Canada. Port Alberni, British Columbia, Canada. Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada. Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada. Sturgeon Falls, Ontario, Canada. Sudbury, Ontario, Canada. Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada. Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Winnepeg, Manitoba, Canada. Yarmouth, Nova Scotia, Canada. United States. 241 cities. Albany, New York, USA. Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA. Alpine, Texas, USA. Alva, Oklahoma, USA. Amarillo, Texas, USA. Amherst, Massachusetts, USA. Anchorage, Alaska, USA. Ann Arbor, Michigan, USA. Arcata, California, USA. Arlington, Texas, USA. Asheville, North Carolina, USA. Ashland, Ohio, USA. Athens, Georgia, USA. Athens, Ohio, USA. Atlanta, Georgia, USA. Augusta, Maine, USA. Austin, Texas, USA. Bakersfield, California, USA. Batesville-Oxford, Mississippi, USA. Baton Rouge, Louisiana, USA. Battle Creek, Michigan, USA. Bellingham, Washington, USA. Bend, Oregon, USA. Birmingham, Alabama, USA. Bishop, California, USA. Boca Raton, Florida, USA. Boise, Idaho, USA. Boone, North Carolina, USA. Boston, Massachusetts, USA. Boulder, Colorado, USA. Buffalo, New York, USA. Burlington, Vermont, USA. Camden, New Jersey, USA. Carbondale, Illinois, USA. Cassopolis, Michigan, USA. Chapel Hill, North Carolina, USA. Charleston, West Virginia, USA. Charlotte, North Carolina, USA. Chesapeake, Virginia, USA. Chicago, Illinois, USA. Chico, California, USA. Cincinnati, Ohio, USA. Cleveland, Ohio, USA. Cocoa Beach, Florida, USA. Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA. Columbia, Missouri, USA. Columbia, South Carolina, USA. Columbus, Indiana, USA. Columbus, Ohio, USA. Concord, New Hampshire, USA. Cookeville, Tennessee, USA. Crescent City, California, USA. Daingerfield, Texas, USA. Dallas, Texas, USA. Dayton, Ohio, USA. DeKalb, Illinois, USA. Denver, Colorado, USA. Derry, New Hampshire, USA. Des Moines, Iowa, USA. Detroit, Michigan, USA. Dover, Delaware, USA. Eaton, Maine, USA. Eau Claire, Wisconsin, USA. El Paso, Texas, USA. Eugene, Oregon, USA. Eureka, California, USA. Everman, Texas, USA. Fairbanks, Alaska, USA. Fayetteville, Arkansas, USA. Flagstaff, Arizona, USA. Flint, Michigan, USA. Fort Lauderdale, Florida, USA. Fresno, California, USA. Ft. Bragg, California, USA. Ft. Collins, Colorado, USA. Ft. Lauderdale, Florida, USA. Ft. Myers, Florida, USA. Ft. Smith, Arkansas, USA. Ft. Wayne, Indiana, USA. Ft. Worth, Texas, USA. Gainesville, Florida, USA. Garberville, California, USA. Grand Island, Nebraska, USA. Grand Rapids, Michigan, USA. Gunnison, Missouri, USA. Hachita, New Mexico, USA. Hanford, California, USA. Hartford, Connecticut, USA. Havazu City, Arizona, USA. Hayward, California, USA. Hilo, Hawaii, USA. Homer, Alaska, USA. Houston, Texas, USA. Huntsville, Alabama, USA. Indianapolis, Indiana, USA. Iowa City, Iowa, USA. Ithaca, New York, USA. Jackson, Mississippi, USA. Jacksonville, Florida, USA. Jefferson City, Missouri, USA. Juneau, Alaska, USA. Kailua-Kona, Hawaii, USA. Kansas City, Kansas, USA. Kansas City, Missouri, USA. Kendallville, Indiana, USA. Kent, Ohio, USA. Knoxville, Tennessee, USA. Lansing, Michigan, USA. Largo, Florida, USA. Las Vegas, Nevada, USA. Lawrence, Kansas, USA. Lawton, Oklahoma, USA. Leadville, Colorado, USA. Lebanon, Pennsylvania, USA. Lexington, Kentucky, USA. Lima, Ohio, USA. Little Rock, Arkansas, USA. Los Angeles, California, USA. Louisville, Kentucky, USA. Lubbock, Texas, USA. Macon, Georgia, USA. Madison, Wisconsin, USA. Manchester, Connecticut, USA. Manley Hot Springs, Alaska, USA. Marysville, California, USA. Melbourne, Florida, USA. Memphis, Tennessee, USA. Miami, Florida, USA. Miamitown, Florida, USA. Milwaukee, Wisconsin, USA. Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA. Missoula, Montana, USA. Mobile, Alabama, USA. Montpelier, Vermont, USA. Mount Shasta, California, USA. Napa, California, USA. Nashua, New Hampshire, USA. Nashville, Tennessee, USA. Nettleton, Mississippi, USA. New Haven, Connecticut, USA. New Orleans, Louisiana, USA. New Paltz, New York, USA. New York City, New York, USA. Newark, Delaware, USA. Newton, Kansas, USA. Normal, Illinois, USA. Oberlin, Ohio, USA. Ogden, Utah, USA. Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, USA. Olympia, Washington, USA. Omaha, Nebraska, USA. Orlando, Florida, USA. Paducah, Kentucky, USA. Pagosa Springs, Colorado, USA. Paia, Hawaii, USA. Palm Springs, California, USA. Paradise, California, USA. Parkersburg, West Virginia, USA. Patterson, California, USA. Peoria, Illinois, USA. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA. Phoenix, Arizona, USA. Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA. Pomona, California, USA. Portland, Maine, USA. Portland, Oregon, USA. Potsdam, New York, USA. Providence, Rhode Island, USA. Raleigh-Durham, North Carolina, USA. Rapid City, South Dakota, USA. Redding, California, USA. Reno, Nevada, USA. Richmond, Virginia, USA. Riverton, Wyoming, USA. Roanoke, Virginia, USA. Rochester, New York, USA. Rockford, Illinois, USA. Sacramento, California, USA. Salem, Oregon, USA. Salt Lake City, Utah, USA. San Diego, California, USA. San Francisco, California, USA. San Luis Obispo, California, USA. San Marcos, Texas, USA. Santa Barbara, California, USA. Santa Clara, California, USA. Santa Cruz, California, USA. Santa Rosa, California, USA. Sarasota, Florida, USA. Savannah, Georgia, USA. Schertz, Texas, USA. Scranton, Pennsylvania, USA. Seattle, Washington, USA. Seminole, Florida, USA. Sioux City, Iowa, USA. Sioux Falls, South Dakota, USA. South Bend, Indiana, USA. Spokane, Washington, USA. Springfield, Illinois, USA. Springfield, Missouri, USA. St. Louis, Missouri, USA. St. Petersburg, Florida, USA. Starks, Maine, USA. Steamboat Springs, Colorado, USA. Steven's Point, Wisconsin, USA. Stockton, California, USA. Stuart, Florida, USA. Sulphur Springs, Texas, USA. Summit, New Jersey, USA. Syracuse, New York, USA. Tallahassee, Florida, USA. Tampa, Florida, USA. Taos, New Mexico, USA. Telluride, Colorado, USA. Toledo, Ohio, USA. Traverse City, Michigan, USA. Tucson, Arizona, USA. Tupelo, Mississippi, USA. Ukiah, California, USA. Upper Lake, California, USA. Urbana-Champaign, Illinois, USA. Vacaville, California, USA. Ventura, California, USA. Vermilion, Ohio, USA. Vine Grove, Kentucky, USA. Visalia, California, USA. Waco, Texas, USA. Waikiki, Hawaii, USA. Walton, Kansas, USA. Washington, District of Columbia, USA. Watertown, New York, USA. Wenatchee, Washington, USA. Wichita, Kansas, USA. Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania, USA. Wilmington, Delaware, USA. Winona, Minnesota, USA. Winston-Salem, North Carolina, USA. Woodstock, New York, USA. Worcester, Massachusetts, USA. Yellow Springs, Ohio, USA. Yuba City, California, USA.